6 months 5 days and 3 weeks later
by stars123
Summary: au start of season 3. firstfiction. He sat there. 6 months 5 days and 3 weeks later. This was the day he was going to change. The day when all the promises. He had made to him. Were going to become true ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fiction. i own nothing to do with the oc although i wish i did. unbeated. its going to be AU start of season 3.don't know about romantic interests yet.

* * *

He sat there. 6 months 5 days and 3 weeks later. This was the day he was going to change. The day when all the promises. He had made to him. Were going to become true.

He now understood why his mum could never last past 6 months and his dad never tried. But today he was going to change because he had to. Because he had no other option.

He chuckled to himself. How ironic. He made it through 21years of his life. Past the broken bones the cut faces the bruised ribs. Then this happened Because he had to play the hero be a little bit more like him, because he tried to help someone, Because that night was going over and over in his head.

He got off the bed and scrambled to the chair that he knew was close. He hated this. He was dependant. He'd never been this in his whole life. Not as far back as he could remember. Well as soon as he turned 11 he had a wife and a son to look after. Thanks for that dad. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even go to the bathroom on his own. But after 5 days he could scramble from the bed to the chair. The chair facing the window, the window looking out on to the landscape. The breeze it let in was heaven on earth. And after 5 days that was something. Maybe in another 5 he could reach the door on his own.

"Come on Mr Atwood back to bed"

"Please five more minutes" he whined.

Well if he was dependant. He had nothing else left to lose.

"You're going to get me in trouble"

"Thank you" he grinned back at her. His charm on show.

He'd been here 5 days and she was one of the only ones he liked. He liked her because she respected him. Most of the others treated him like a child. Well he might be only able to do child things. But he had an adult mind and that was going crazy with boredom.

He'd always been the active one. The one doing things. But regardless of what people said. He was just as smart as his brother. And his SATS would have been just as good but he never made it to the test on time. Mum was on one of his binges and she couldn't be left alone. Another reason on a list of many on why she was a useless mother.

He shook his head. There was no point thinking about that now. That was the past. He had to forget it and look to the future. But man he could use a cigarette. The breeze was just going to make him want it more.

He sighed. He closed the window. And then scrambled back to his bed. Just as she walked in.

"Thank you. Mr Atwood I knew there was a reason I liked you. You always do what I ask even if you don't want to. Sleep well" the nurse smiled. "Click" and she must have flipped a switch. He never could understand why they turned it on. It's not as if he would have noticed. Trey Atwood laid down facing the door. Old habits die hard he thought to himself. It's not as he could defend himself anyway. Not when all he could see was black.

please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor laughed. She shouldn't have but she did because if there was ever a case, job, patient for her. This was him. Well the folder infront of her was. She as a graduate could never decide what field to go in. first she worked with abused children but found that she didn't have the patcience to go with a child a year two years and still not manage to make a difference. There were cases which she loved the fact that they walked in a wreck but came out full well rounded healthy children made her feel worthwhile however there was the flip side and she couldn't deal with that so she did what any person would do in her postion changed her career path.

Second choice of career were adults that had been abused as children but hadn't dealt with it and it was affecting there adult lives. But as with the first the flip side was too much to handle and well her being indecisive as she was decided to change her mind again. She still thought being a therapist suited her. One because she loved to listsen to other peoples life stories and two she loved to change peoples lives it seemed her whole family helped others. Her mother was a obsetrition her father was a sugeron and her twin brother was a er attending however she hated the sight of blood, fainted even. So she went into mental health.

Her third and final career decision at the moment anyway was a therapist that helped with life changing tragedys. You were paralysed, you lost one of your five main senses, you lost your child, wife, husband, complete family. This she believed stuck because things always ended better then what you started with. People learn't to cope because they had to there wasn't any option.

However when her brother contacted her with this case she couldn't quite believe it. This barely adult 21 year old. Was doing a heroic act and was damaged for the rest of his life but apparently he had been damaged before this was why she was contacted all her career choices in one person.

She was quite surprised that the patient agreed to having all his details sent over school reports, social services reports, criminal reports and medical reports. Then she reasoned he was only doing the only thing he was told and was kepted constant throughout his life. Survive at all costs.

First things first she picked up the phone and agreed to take the case and second to find her patient a permentant place to stay for the time being at least so that he colud get back on his feet before his whole life shifted again.


	3. Chapter 3

This was humiliating. When they first said he was leaving he went through a range of emtions but this was just plan humiliating. He hadn't left the ward and even if anyone stared not that he'd know they were ill too so they couldn't say much. he was walking down the ward through the hospital to the minibus clinging to the porters arm. He was just plain humiliated. He could imange what they were saying.

"look at him. An adult not old enough to look after himself"

"how weak"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

but as this was running through his head. All he could think was my whole life rests on this arm of a stranger. I don't know weither I should be begging or apologetic or be strong and send baack off vibes. He didn't even know what he looked like all he knew was that as soon as it was humanly possible he was going to get a baseball cape and a pair of sunglasses.

A few days earlier Trey was sat staring out of the window. again. His favourite nurse walked in.

"you have a call"

"who the hell from" then he remembered to breath he couldn't go shouting his mouth anymore. One because he promised and. two he was at the mercy of these people.

"permenant placement"

"permenant placement?"

"well you didn't think you could live her forever did you?"

to be honest Trey hadn't thought because what ever the choice was. Trey didn't have a say. He had no family to count on. No friends to take him in when he couldn't work. To be honest Trey thought of just dieing no one would notice. No one would care.

"cough"

"sorry. I was somewhere else completely"

"here's the phone. You'll know when the calls ended. Just leave it on your bedside cabinet when you've finished"

"um okay?"

"good good"

and the nurse hurried off to do more important things for more important people

"hello I'm I speaking to Mr Trey Atwood"

"umm…yeah"

"well hello I'm miss Haley Little and I'm your doctor/ therapist"

"I'm not crazy" he said with out thinking

she laughed "of course not but your going need some help adjusting and someone to help you"

he sighed he hated being dependant but he had no choice. He again silently cursed himself for playing the hero that night. "well yeah I suppose so"

"well that's good I work at a centre for people with your problem. I'll book you on a flight in a couple of days" she knew she had to get him to agree to it pretty quickly or he'll never go for it

"fligh um.. i'm not sure about flying can't I just go on a grey hound"

"of course not I wouldn't dream of it. This is a state of the art centre all the patients fligh"

" I 'd really like to miss Little but I can't afford to. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"don't worry Mr Atwood its all taking care of. I'll give the hospital you'll details and I'll send someone to the airport so you don't have to worry about that" and sheh hung up before he could say anything else

Trey was so mad he could through the phone across the room. He laughed to himself. He was just like the one at that night. The one the landlord brought round because Trey was going to leave. He didn't get very far.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trey sighed and rested his head back on the seat. His first flight. His first time out of the state of calfornia. His first time in his new body. Well not necessarly new body. Damaged body.

Please please read and review I need to know whats good or bad to improve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the oc. Please don't sue **

"Hey my names Laura but you can call me Elle. I'll be your escort for the journey"

Trey laughed he didn't know why but this girl or woman was making him feel at ease and that was one hell of a job considering this was the first time he'd been at a airport and he was still getting used to his body.

Elle was pleased she made him laugh the first meeting was always the most awkward and Haley said he was a mixture of all the cases she'd been training on so he'd have all the issues mixed together.

"How are Laura and Elle even remotely linked?"

"How is Trey even remotely linked to john?"

"I was called T.J as a nick name by my parents as in tiny John and then it went to Trey John and then just Trey so they are linked"

Then she laughed even though he seemed nervous he still managed to have a sense of humour. This made her job a lot easier He was 21 she wanted to treat him like that.

"Well if you would like to grab my arm we can get started. Thank the heavens that you only have a small bag I was no looking forward to dragging a million bags through customs."

"Um… sorry I'm new at this how do I grab your arm"

"Don't worry about it generally, when the sight person out of the sight guiding partnership. Says grab there arm its usually just in front of you so all you have to do is reach out and then you link arms just on the elbow so you can feel when I'm stopping and starting and such"

"Okay….thanks"

"See you're a natural"

"Another great thing about flying with you. Is that we can jump the queues and go straight to the lounge."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trey had decided that he officially hated flying however the one good thing to come out of the experience was Elle she knew just when to be quiet and just when to talk and he now knew all about the centre he was going to. How there was about a hundred patients all for many different reasons that need adjusting to life and because his was such a big change he got a small room to himself more like a box room she said. She also told him how his time was going to be divided up. Some lessons on life skills some lessons on mobility and some sessions with a therapist and some lessons on how to read Braille all in all. Trey thought his life at the moment could be a hell of a lot worse.

**Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the oc. Please don't sue **

Treys life was better then ever.which was suprising consediring the fact that he was now totally blind no sight could ever be recovered well consediring he had a glass smashed in his eyes and then hit his head on the way down he wasn't very surprised but his life was structured no suprises he liked it that way. Haley that was his thearapist hew could call her by her first name said that was because he spent a lot of his adolensence in and out of prison and compared to his home life it was the best part of his life because he knew what was coming.

For once in his life Trey had his own room and it was tidy because it had to be life skills had taught him how to almost walk around his room like a sighted person. He now could get dressed by himself in clothes that matched and once he got to the communal bathroom he could shower and almost shave by himself. Elle looked after him and about five other "clients" like him. He was confused though why he was at the centre some were there because they had also lost his sight however some were there because they had come from abused homes and needed to be retaught basic socal interaction.

One of his favourite parts about being here was the mobility lessons because they slowly gave him back his independence and when he wanted it to be a cane is a pretty handy weapon. He could now walk around like a sighted person almost anywhere around the centre and down to the local park and back again

However one of things he hated most were the braille lessons. He had never liked school or reading or seating and being inactive but he had to leaern apparently he couldn't not. Not without trying this is one of the points that Haley first saw the Atwood temper at work now that he couldn't see he would just randomly through punches and although they usually they connected because 21 years of fighting just doesn't disappear these outbursts would hurt him more then anyone else. Also to add insult to injury the doctors found out that he was dylseic from somewhere probably his school reports Trey had worked out and so they had made him take double Braille lessons and even though he did well at the SATS that was because he was good at standeraized testing. But he could now read Braille almost as well as an 8th grader so that was something at least.

The hardest things at the centre for the staff and Trey was by far the therapy sessons he would not say anything for a whole weeks worth of sessons. He was one of the most stubborn "clients" ever there and the staff was at a loss. Trey understood that he out of every body here probably needed therapy the most because he tried to rape his brothers girlfriend and that was not normal but Atwoods just did not talk it was just not done and he hated therapists because they never told you anything about themselves and it was even worst now because he couldn't even read her face and that was the way Trey sized people good or bad trusty worthy or untrustyworthy friend or foe

Read and review just a filler chapter nxt one a therapy sesson


End file.
